


Waiting

by Arisprite



Series: By Grace, We Are Saved [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisprite/pseuds/Arisprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie takes Castiel to the pharmacy. And waiting ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

After lunch, and putting away the other half of the sandwich Castiel couldn’t manage, they piled into her small yellow car with his prescription papers clutched in his hand. Sam had called the hospital shortly after he’d gotten off the phone with him, and called him Cas Winchester, and procured all the required paperwork for him to get care. That name blinked down at him now, it being the one he blurted out, half delusional and barely awake. It was all they could get out of him before he demanded a phone, and he’d apparently been convincing enough that the young nurse didn’t resistate in handing him her own cell phone. He’d been nervous about telling Sam about that, about the idea that he’d assigned himself to be a part of their family, to go so far as to steal their last name. But, once he got the medicine, he wouldn’t have to mention that again. 

The CVS Pharmacy was a few minutes down Iowa St from his motel, and Castiel took the time to slump back into the seat of the car, and let his eyes drift towards the ceiling. Charlie, seemingly taking it on herself to continue the conversation between them by herself, had continued to talk about various topics, requiring only a few noises of attention from Castiel to keep it going. She spoke on her life, her job, and games and activities she enjoyed. She seemed to live a full life, for which Castiel found himself glad. 

She led him into the pharmacy, and towards the back where a line of four people waited to be helped by the single frazzled looking pharmacist. Cas felt a frisson of anxiousness for no reason at the long wait time. He glanced at the clock. Why would everyone decide to all get their prescriptions at one in the afternoon. Wasn’t there a better time?

“Well, guess we’ll be here for a while. “ Charlie said, seeing him look at the time. He frowned at the line. 

“Why don’t they put another worker in there?” He said, letting his annoyance get the better of him. 

“Guess you’re not super used to this, huh?” Charlie said, gesturing to the lines. “The waiting in line thing.”

Castiel shook his head, realizing how he’d been acting. 

“All I used to do was wait. I was good at it. Watching the Earth...I don’t know why it seems unbearable now. I apologize.”

“Meh, no biggie.” Charlie shrugged. “You’re hurting, and honestly, a lot’s happened to you. If you need someone to bitch at, I’m here.”

Castiel looked down at her, as her head only came up to his mid arm, feeling oddly grateful, but also a bit raw. 

She continued. “Guess everyone does their fair share of waiting for things. Most people just sit around waiting for life to happen around them. I used to be like that.” She said, tugging on a strand of her hair. 

Castiel shifted, looking at the line. A person had left, making it only three people ahead of him. 

“What changed?” Castiel asked, looking back. 

“I met Sam and Dean. I actually had a monster for a boss, long story. But they changed my life. They’re not like that, you know, always waiting for life to happen. They go out and fight for what they believe in. It’s kind of inspiring to know them. You’re like that too, I think.”

“They have always been remarkable humans.” Castiel replied, ignoring the part about himself. 

“Yes, they have.” Charlie agreed. 

Finally, they were called forward, and Castiel basically shoved the papers and Sam’s cash at the man behind the counter, hoping that was enough. The man took the information, and proceeded to tell Castiel that it would be another half hour wait while he filled the prescriptions. Castiel felt his head fall forward. 

“More waiting?” His words escaped, and the man waved him to the side impatiently. 

“We all gotta wait, buddy.”

 

The next half hour passed rather quickly, surprisingly, as Charlie dragged Castiel down each and every aisle of the store, stopping to look at anything that caught her fancy. It was a drug store, just like every other one in the country, but Castiel hadn’t bothered to browse through the children’s toy bins, or look at the candy, or read the insides of the greeting cards that lined a whole row. 

He actually found some ones that he thought were funny, and made Charlie laugh. Passing the time, filling with mundane pleasures...this was so very human. It reminded him of his time in the hospital, trailing through the gardens in his white pyjamas, looking at bees and butterflies. Meg hadn’t joined in as Charlie was though, and Castiel found it pleased him to show the red haired woman his various findings. 

Charlie enjoyed making fun of the sentimental cards, but Castiel rather liked them, and found some of them rather touching. He spent a while looking at one that had a beautiful written apology in it. 

Charlie saw what he was looking at, and put her hand on the card, placing it back on the shelf. 

“You don’t need that.”

Castiel looked at her, and couldn’t say a word. Then the name Winchester was called over the store radio, and they both looked up. 

“Guess we should get your drugs.” Charlie smiled, and pulled him by the sleeve towards the pharmacy section. Castiel looked back at the card one last time, and sighed. She was right, he didn’t deserve an easy time of making up for all he’d done, and was doing. 

 

After Castiel had picked up the medicine, Charlie purchased the small candies and items she’d found, and they made their way back out to the car. Castiel clutched the small paper bags, and tried to still the rattle of the pill bottles, which seemed to announce to the world I am an invalid. He eased himself into the car, and placed the bags on his lap. 

“You should take the pills now.” Charlie said, watching him. “You look like you’re hurting pretty badly.”

Castiel pulled apart the stapled opening, and dumped out the bottles: one full of antibiotics and another half full of opiates. If they’d take away this ache, this sharpness that glittered like glass underneath his skin, he’d gladly take them all. 

Charlie handed him a water bottle from the seat divider, and watched him pour out the appropriate doses. “It’s easier to swallow them if you drink water with them.” 

It was true. Though the water was warm, it washed away the bitterness of hte pills when they tried to get stuck in his throat. 

“So,” Charlie started, after he’d finished, and replaced the water bottle. Her hands were on the key, buy she hadn’t turned it yet.   
“Where to?”

Castiel shifted in the seat, willing the painkiller to take effect, and then looked over at her. There seemed to be a weight to her words, but he couldn’t quite place it. 

“The motel,” He said, confused. She bit her lip. 

“Are you sure? Sam and Dean’s place is a little over three hours away.” 

“No.” Castiel’s body tensed up without conscious thought, and pain sparked along his limbs. There was a twisting to his stomach that had nothing to do with the pills he’d taken. 

Charlie looked at him for a minute longer, and then she shrugged one shoulder. 

“Okay.” There was silence as she pulled out onto the road, until she spoke again, her eyes fixed on a red light. “Just...don’t take too long to decide, okay?”


End file.
